I'm a Monster
by BlueDragonIsAwesome
Summary: Raven was used to the darkness inside of her. But when the person most important to her becomes a monster, how will she keep her emotions under control? And just how will she relate?
1. It Hurts

_**(Author's Notes: I initially intended this to be a story for RobStar fans, but I prefer RobRae... In fact, I actually had it under them, but with the change of heart I rewrote the entire story. I hope you enjoy this! R&R please!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.  
**_

* * *

"Friends, what shall we have for the breakfast today?" Starfire asked us. It was her turn to make the morning meal.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy immediately answered. "No way, man! EGGS!" Cyborg disagreed. The two started arguing on whether or not fake meat was better than the real thing.

"What do you wish to eat, Raven?" Starfire questioned her. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say…

"…Waffles."

And I was right. "Robin?" Starfire called my name. "It doesn't matter what we have." If I put any more input we would be fighting about it for a long time. She in turn simply smiled at me.

"Perhaps we can all agree on some of the 'hawk dogs'?" Starfire asked hopefully to everyone. Cyborg laughed loudly at her mispronunciation. "I think you meant 'hot dogs,' Star." I told her lightly. Her head cocked to the side and her eyes furrowed.

She didn't have time to answer when the alarm sounded. I instantly jumped from my seat and ran to the computer for details. Raven and Starfire flew behind me, while Cyborg and Beast Boy both rushed over to get a closer look.

A video filled the screen, showing us one of our regular criminals. "…What was his name again?" Beast Boy questioned. Even I took a second to remember who he was, since we didn't think he was that dangerous. "Control Freak."

Control Freak was wreaking havoc downtown with his remote control, springing random objects to life. "He's using the same tricks." Raven stated emotionlessly.

"Cyborg, we're taking the T-Car. Titans, go!" As I gave the order, everyone made their way to the car. Cyborg was driving, and I was in the shotgun seat. Beast Boy picked the middle back seat, with Starfire and Raven beside him.

As usual, Cyborg was driving extremely fast. I had to grip the armrest to keep myself from shaking. In a matter of minutes we were at our destination. Everyone got out with ease, but Starfire was having trouble with the seat belt, as she was trying to rip it off. "Easy, easy with the car!" Cyborg came to her aid and clicked the seat belt buckle.

Control Freak was a few paces away, terrorizing the people in a café. He must've used his remote on cars along the street, because they were racing to us. I sprinted to Control Freak quickly, and grabbed the collar of his coat, abruptly turning him to face me, leaving the Titans to fend for themselves.

Fear flashed through his eyes, but quickly vanished. "Surprised to see me?" I questioned coolly.

I didn't let him answer. I punched him as hard as I could, sending him flying. The Titans caught up to me, seemingly finished with the battle against walking cars.

Control Freak pushed himself off the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth with his free hand. "I wouldn't expect anything less from _you_, Robin," He sneered.

Next to him was what seemed to be a movie store, since there were televisions everywhere. One of them was playing a horror movie, but I couldn't see many details.

Control Freak used his remote control on the screen, bringing a monster to life. "That's…Ahh!" Beast Boy gasped in astonishment, "That's the werewolf from the movie _Monsters from the Ninth Dimension_! Don't let it touch you, dude!"

True to its name, the werewolf had fur all over, and appeared to be half-human and half-wolf. It stood on two feet and wore long denim shorts, torn in several places. Its fangs and claws were no laughing matter.

I took out my metal pole, preparing for a fight. Raven was already chanting a spell as Starfire had starbolts in her hands. Cyborg was charging up his Sonic Cannon.

"I'll be taking my leave, Titans. My work here is done." Control Freak snickered before running to the nearest television.

"Don't let him escape!" I barked the order. I attempted to go after him but was intercepted by the werewolf, who tried to slash me open. Raven's spell blocked the monster's attack, giving me the protection I needed to get to the criminal.

I continued my pursuit after Control Freak as the Titans fought with the furry thing. Beast Boy didn't do too much; for fear that he would become a werewolf, too; even though he could probably change back.

Control Freak made it to the TV with me following only a few feet behind. He glanced back at me and said, "You're too late…"

I reached my arm out to grab him, but he jumped into the screen before I could. Disappointment flooded me. _I should've caught him. He shouldn't have gotten away._

"What are you doing, Cy?" Beast Boy shouted to his best friend. I turned towards my comrades to see what was happening. Cyborg was fighting hand-to-hand with the werewolf while Raven and Starfire were giving support where needed.

"I'm fighting, can't you see?" Cyborg dodged the werewolf's claws as I rushed to aid them. "No Cy, if he gets you, you might change into a werewolf!" Beast Boy told him the severity of his situation. "Dude, I'm already half machine, it won't happen!"

I jumped and kicked the wolf hard. It snarled at me in return. Cyborg got behind it and grabbed its arms, pulling them back behind the beast. He then kicked the back of its knees, forcing it down. Cyborg looked up for a second and asked, "What do we do with it?"

The werewolf took its chance. It grabbed Cy's arms, which were still gripping the beast's, and flew him over. It jumped on top of him and bit into his metallic shoulder while ravaging his sides with his claws.

I sprang into action. I used my staff and hit the werewolf hard enough to knock him off of Cyborg. Starfire used her starbolts to distract the creature. I checked on Cyborg in the meantime.

"Are you okay?" He didn't look too good. The arm that the animal was biting was almost disconnected entirely. I doubted he could move it.

"I-I'll survive," He grimaced from the pain his artificial nerves were picking up on. "Just hang on a little longer; we'll get you back to the Tower after we finish this." He merely nodded.

Beast Boy finally decided to help more. He transformed into a lion and was trying to attack without being attacked. _He shouldn't watch television so often..._ I thought absently.

The werewolf must've grown bored of us when he saw a young girl across the street. Raven used her magic to put up barriers but he just went around them. He also dodged every attack Starfire sent him. He was getting too close to the innocent girl.

I dashed to them, and jumped onto the wolf's back just before he bit the bystander. I put my staff into his mouth to gain some control on the beast. I jerked it, causing his head to pull back.

"Go, get out of here!" I struggled to speak. The girl nodded before running away. The animal was going in circles and occasionally trying to claw me off. I couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation unharmed.

The other Titans were holding back their attacks in fear that they might hit me instead. Hesitantly, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged towards the werewolf. To distract it, I jerked my staff again and dug my boots into his sides.

The animal bit down on my staff, and I could feel it starting to break. Beast Boy ran into the wolf and after making contact transformed into a bird. The strike caused it to bite down once again, breaking the only thing giving me the upper hand.

It decided to try something different to get me off, completely forgetting about Beast Boy. The monster bent down and started to roll over. I anticipated this move, and used his back to jump off from. I had a 50/50 chance of making it out safely.

The werewolf twisted around and jumped at me. He wasn't too happy about being tamed earlier. I intended to bring my heel down on its skull to knock it out, but before I could its claws pushed me down onto the ground.

The werewolf's claws dug into my arms, just as it had done to Cyborg. It opened its jaws, planning to bite down. "Robin!" Starfire was flying as fast as she could to help me, Raven was chanting, and Beast Boy (as a wolf) was dashing to aid me.

But the damage was already done. The wolf's fangs sunk into my shoulder, and I grimaced. It hurt a lot.

Suddenly, all of my teammates were attacking in unison. Beast Boy rammed it with his head, Starfire pushed him off with brute force, and Raven was using her magic to hit it with a street lamp.

The wolf snarled at everyone before dashing off. Raven and Starfire both rushed to me, while Beast Boy checked on Cyborg. I was bleeding badly, I was sure I was going to pass out soon.

"Robin!" Starfire dropped to her knees beside me. "Can't you help him?" She asked. Raven bent down on the other side of me, checking my wounds lightly. I couldn't tell exactly what she was doing, but I knew she was using her healing power.

The pain wasn't as bad anymore, but it was still unbearable. "Is…Is Cyborg alright?" I asked with the strength I had left. Beast Boy was walking back, and he replied, "He'll be okay. He just needs repairs."

"You need to worry about yourself. You're losing a lot of blood." Raven commented. I touched my injury lightly, and looked at my hand. There _was_ a lot of blood.

My eyes slowly started to close, and I blacked out.

* * *

_Where am I…?_ My body ached all over, and I really didn't want to move.

"Why won't he awaken?"

"Dudes, he was bit by a _werewolf_; he might not even be human anymore!"

"How many of _us_ are normal?"

"…She's got a point."

Someone was touching my wound again. I grimaced from the pain and cracked an eye open. Raven was trying to absorb some more of the pain. "Robin's awake!" Starfire shouted to the others. Cyborg was already fully repaired.

Raven made eye contact with me and asked seriously, "How do you feel?"

"…I've been better." It hurt a lot, but I forced myself up on the bed. I was in a uniform, but I knew it wasn't the same one from that time.

"How long have I been out?"

"3 days," Raven answered with ease. "We were not certain when you would wake up." Starfire added.

"The question right now is if you are going to change into a werewolf or not!" Beast Boy edged in. I was a little worried, but I didn't show it.

"…There's only one way to tell."

Everyone's interest was at its peak. "Cyborg, when is the next full moon?" He looked at his arm-scanner and replied hesitantly, "It's in 2 days."

"…When that time comes, I want you to lock me up. I don't want anyone getting hurt." It was a terrible to think about my comrades locking me up for any reason. But it was necessary.

"Okay." Cyborg answered my order.

Raven frowned at the command.

I got off the bed, making sure I didn't show the others I was still in pain. "Robin, where do you wish to go?" Star asked me. "I'm going to my room."

I could feel them watching me, and I knew they wore sympathetic expressions. The door closed behind me and I waited a second. I could hear them talking to each other.

"Poor guy, he's probably a werewolf…" Beast Boy spoke quietly.

"I feel bad for him. I got bitten too, but since it got the metal part of me…" Cyborg replied.

I made my way to my room. Could I really be a werewolf? What was going to happen? I punched the wall, leaving a permanent indent.

I opened the door to my room, closed it, and walked to my bed. _Now to see how serious this really is._ Without taking my mask off (I don't take it off, no matter the circumstances) I pulled my shirt off.

My shoulder was the worst, so I took a look. It was a scab at this point and I knew it was going to leave a big scar. I checked my arms, where the wolf had scratched me. Those were already scars.

I sighed. _I should've been better. I shouldn't have gotten hurt. Batman would be disappointed…_

Suddenly, someone knocked.

"Come in."


	2. Trust

_**(Author's Notes: I'd like to thank all of you who have read the first chapter and are continuing on to this one, and I'd like to give a special one to those of you who left a review. It's very appreciated! Also, if you have any suggestions to me to improve my writing, I would love to hear them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

* * *

"Come in."

I couldn't help but wonder who would come to my room after the way I dismissed myself earlier. Raven? …No way. Cyborg? Maybe, but I'm sure he knew I wanted some space. I highly doubted that Beast Boy would come and check up on me. By process of elimination I assumed it was Starfire, since she was always worrying.

But I was wrong. When Raven stepped in, the door closing behind her, I was sure I saw a very faint blush, "…Hey." It was then that I remembered I still didn't have my shirt on. But with how terrible I was feeling I really didn't care.

"Hey," I repeated her greeting unenthusiastically. I was staring at the ground, not feeling worthy of anything.

Raven casually took a seat next to me, leaning back on her hands, before asking, "How are you feeling?" I didn't answer right away. She probably _was_ the best person to talk to about this. After all, she _did_ have her share of misfortune.

"…Fine." I didn't need to worry anyone. Besides, I could handle myself. Her eyes closed as a playful smirk adorned her features; a very rare scene. "You're lying."

I sighed. "Nothing escapes you, huh?" Raven decided to ignore my comment, and silence fell between us. I was left with only my thoughts, once again. _What am I going to do? Will I still have control if I do transform? …Will I still be able to protect Jump City?_

"Robin." Raven pulled me out of my reverie, and I realized I was unconsciously tracing the scars that ran up and down my arms.

I grasped my elbows tightly and stared at my shoes, finally deciding to confide in someone. I _have _been working on coming out more, especially since everyone complains that I keep everything to myself. I have good reason not to trust easily, though.

"…I'm worried. If this turns out badly…I'll have to give up my position as a Teen Titan." It was harder to say than I thought it would be. "Robin." She repeated my name sternly, and I looked up at her. I'm not sure when, but at some point she had stood up.

For someone who was forced to keep their emotions locked away, Raven seemed to be experiencing a lot today. She was currently giving me a very determined and defiant look.

"That won't happen. If you do turn into something, we _will _find a way to fix it." It sounded like she was struggling on keeping her composure. She must've noticed, because she then took a deep breath to calm down her rising emotions. "There will be a way. Even when everything was hopeless and my father had destroyed the world, you would not give up."

I thought back to when Trigon tried to take over the planet. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were distracting him so I could save Raven. When I did find her, she was a little kid who ran away from me. When I finally caught her and was making my way to the surface, I was telling her about our adventures together, and that I still had hope to save the world. Eventually it was Raven who finished Trigon off, and saved everyone.

"…You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. There's always a solution…" I said quietly as I started to put my green undershirt back on. Raven seemed content with my response and watched me silently. I wasn't sure if I was over thinking, but it seemed like she was staring at me a little too closely.

I stood up to put my red armored vest on, and then fastened my cape. Lastly, I made sure my gloves were on right.

Suddenly, I was really hungry, and I couldn't think of anything else. In fact, I was already in the kitchen and staring at Cyborg's meat-feast. Something came over me, and I was gulping down a steak that was larger than my head.

"Uh…You okay, Robin?" Cyborg asked me uncertainly. Raven finally caught up and was watching me blankly. I was still starving, and began my attack on the plate full of hot dogs. I even went so far as to lick the plate clean.

Nothing was left here. But…Something smelled good. In the fridge, maybe? It did smell close. I followed my nose to the said object and opened it swiftly. I began sniffing until I found leftover pizza from a few days ago.

Without even thinking, I opened the box and stuck my face in, practically swallowing before chewing. "What's wrong with him?" Cyborg glanced at Raven.

Either she didn't know the answer, or she didn't want to say it. I grabbed the milk and chugged it, some spilling over the edges.

But it tasted terrible, and I spit as much of it out as I could. A girlish scream emerged from behind me. "Noooo! Not my Tofu milk!" Beast Boy screeched, "How could you?"

"He's not himself." Raven answered for me, and I came to, blinking a few times. I knew what had happened, but I couldn't stop myself. I stood up and grabbed a towel that someone left conveniently on the counter.

Wiping my face, I turned around to see the expressions of my teammates. Raven had an unreadable countenance, Beast Boy had an angry look, and Cyborg simply looked surprised.

"…Sorry." I apologized emptily. "Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy exploded. He was probably mad because he was on his way to have some of that fake milk or maybe the pizza I had eaten. I wasn't entirely sure.

"I don't know." It was the truth, but I decided it would be better to explain, "I was in my room, and then I got really hungry. That's it."

They probably didn't know what to say. I had a good idea of what this meant. "I think—""What?" Beast Boy interrupted me impatiently. He was always a handful, but more so when he was upset about something.

"…Forget about it." I pushed past them and into the hallway. I always did better on my own, anyway. Ever since my parents… _No._ I steered away from those thoughts and purposefully didn't think about them and _be__ing alone_. I had intended to protect the city by myself, before Starfire came to Earth.

Speaking of Starfire, she just appeared from the corner I was about to turn. She looked distressed about something, but her face lighted up as soon as she saw me, "Robin!"

I figured I could use some cheering up, too. "Hey, Star."

"Where do you wish to go at this moment?" She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile too, her happiness was contagious. "I was going to the roof."

"May I accompany you?" She asked politely. Casually, I responded, "Sure." Thanks to Starfire, I had forgotten about my problems for the moment.

We made small talk the entire way to the top, which was nice. Normally it might get boring, but not speaking about things that were important eased my nerves.

But once we made it to the roof, our conversation abruptly ended as Star stopped walking. I turned around to look at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Robin…" She hesitated, probably choosing her words carefully. The warm breeze blew her hair to one side. From where the sun was in the sky, I guessed it was about 6-7 P.M.

"Are you concerned about what is to happen in two days?" It seemed Raven wasn't the only one worrying about me.

"…Yes." I mumbled. I briefly wondered how many times I'd have to talk about this exact topic.

"Whatever may happen, I will always be there to assist you." Starfire stared straight into my eyes. "Star…Thank you." Now, I was a man of action, and I could feel the atmosphere changing.

We both leaned towards each other, closing our eyes. I couldn't think right, and I could feel her breath mingling with mine. When we were just about to kiss, something suddenly hit me across the head, knocking me out.

* * *

I awoke in the Tower's infirmary. My head ached terribly, but I forced myself to look to the side anyway. The digital clock read 5 A.M. _How did this happen…?_

I recalled the last few moments before I blacked out, and had a light blush. Starfire was sitting on the chair next to the bed, asleep.

"Star…" I gently shook her awake. She blinked a couple of times, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What happened?" I questioned her. "What hit me?"

"Robin? Yes, you were hit by Glofneer…" Her eyes started to droop again. She was definitely tired.

"Star, what is 'Glofneer'?" I urged. She couldn't fall asleep until I understood what happened. "…A big rock," She yawned, and fell back asleep immediately.

"Just a rock...? It really did hurt. How did it hit me?" I spoke to myself. I resolved to ask Starfire for some more details when she woke up again. I was left with my own thoughts.

_One_ _day left, and I'll know. I'll know if I'm a werewolf, and what to do about it. _I sighed and turned over. All I wanted to do was fall asleep, and never wake up.


	3. The First and Last Date?

_**(Author's Notes: It seems I caused a little confusion earlier in the first chapter. This'll be a RobRae story. **_

_**I have a serious question. Am I getting their personalities right? Or are the characters ooc? Sorry if this chapter seems rushed...I hope you all enjoy it regardless!)**_

* * *

I awoke later that day. The incident from yesterday was completely forgotten…Almost. (It wasn't even weird to be around Star afterwards.) At least, I was the only one still thinking about it. I had a hunch that someone was watching us at the time, but hadn't acted on it.

Currently, it was about noon, and time for lunch. I wasn't hurting as much, but I did have a headache. When I made it to the kitchen, I noticed Beast Boy brandishing his newly bought tofu.

"Hey, Beast Boy." I greeted nonchalantly. He immediately hid his fake meat from my sight, and I sighed. "I'm not going to eat your tofu. Probably never again…" I commented, remembering that terrible taste that still lingered.

He watched me for a minute, before dropping his guard, "I guess I can forgive you. Do you want to play a video game with me?" Beast Boy was quick to change topics, and even faster to lighten the mood. Just like him.

"Maybe some other time. What about Cyborg?" I made my way to the fridge, remembering the purpose of my visit. "He's busy with updating his systems…Man, I'm so bored!" Beast Boy set his tofu down on the counter.

"Then go find something to do." Raven appeared at the door, looking annoyed as ever. Her hood was up, which I found somewhat strange, but dismissed it easily. I continued my search for food, and ended up with a really big sandwich with all the meat I could find. Plus, I grabbed a glass of milk to top it off.

"But there's nothing to do! Everyone's busy." Beast Boy complained, trying to get his point across. I took a bite out of the sandwich that could probably quench even Cyborg's vast hunger for everything edible.

"Why don't you clean your room?" Raven suggested, sounding irritated. "Yeah, maybe you'll find something to do in there. Who knows what could be hiding," I joked.

Beast Boy didn't find our agreement humorous in the least. "But guys…! That'll be even _more _boring!" Raven busied herself with taking a book out and sitting down. "Just do it."

The green Teen Titan groaned and started muttering about something, but eventually made his way to what I assumed to be his room. Technically, he_ could_ change direction at some point and meet up with Star or Cyborg. I figured the latter was more likely.

Shortly after, I finished my meal and swallowed my drink quickly. "What are you reading?" I smirked confidently, making sure to keep the conversation light.

"Nothing really." Raven answered blankly. I got up to put my dishes in the sink, when an idea hit me. Of course, banishing any bad thoughts about tomorrow would be an advantage I'd be happy to have with this plan.

I turned back around and leaned onto the table casually. "How about we go out for pizza?" Raven looked at me oddly. I wasn't sure why. "Didn't you just eat?"

…I knew I forgot about something. "Yeah…Good point…" I paused, trying desperately to think of something else, _anything _else, "Then want to go see a movie?" Obviously, I didn't show any signs of nervousness, but had a 'cool mask.' Both literal and metaphorical.

She seemed to think for a minute. "…Alright." I decided that we could leave now, since there wasn't anything else to wait for. "Let's go."

Raven silently stood up, never closing her book. I mentally resolved to be the best date possible. If this was my last day to be normal, (was I even normal before?) I wanted to spend it having fun, and not thinking about being a hero and saving Jump City.

"You know…You look a lot better without this." I flipped her hood off quickly, and she looked at me questioningly. I could have sworn I saw hesitation flicker through her eyes, and was sure she was thinking of what to say.

"…Thanks." A slight blush adorned her cheeks, but I didn't get very long to consider it. She turned away hastily, seemingly embarrassed. And, that was all it took to get her to close that book. I mentally cheered for the victory.

I wasn't sure why I chose Raven. She was a great member of the team, but I didn't know why I picked her to get my mind off of tomorrow. Usually, Starfire would be my first choice, but…Maybe it was just that Raven was there when I thought of the idea. Or perhaps it was something more…? _No. I'm a hero; I can't have a relationship with someone. This is…Just an exception. _I decided that the reason didn't matter. I was having a lot of fun, even if it didn't quite seem like she was.

It didn't take long to make it to our destination. We were at the movie theatre, and deciding what film to watch. "Horror." Raven decided automatically. I didn't really mind, so I just bought tickets for whatever there was for the genre.

As usual, it took forever for the movie to start. I could tell Raven was looking forward to it, even if she had a bare expression. I was more than surprised to see the title of the movie.

_The Monster That Lurks Within_

And a little irritated. The point of this was to get away from that fact, but I was back at square one. Thinking about the inevitable end. "We don't have to watch this." I had forgotten about Raven, and was pretty sure she could see my unhappy face.

"…It's okay, I don't care." I lied. The movie started off with a person turning into a werewolf (go figure, huh?) and eating people's faces off. Not to be vulgar, but it was true. Restlessly, I moved around in my seat.

"Come on, let's go." Raven took hold on my hand, and everything went black. The next thing I knew, we were underneath the theatre. I figured she must've used her powers to move us, but I wasn't sure why she picked the sewers.

"Sorry…So much for a good date to get our minds off of everything…" I apologized, feeling crushed by the realization that I couldn't find a solution to this werewolf problem that kept arising. Certainly not by running. (Which seemed like a good idea, earlier.)

"It's fine…" She seemed to be thinking for a moment, before deciding to continue, "Facing your problems head-on and finding a way to deal with them is always the best way. Running can only get you so far. That's why you can't simply distract yourself and hope for the best…I know this first-hand." I wasn't sure how Raven knew exactly what I was thinking. Did it have to do with her powers…?

Maybe I was going about this the wrong way. Raven was right. This whole werewolf business was messing with my head. Control Freak was messing with my head. I couldn't let him win.

"You're right. I've got you guys, so there's nothing to worry about…We should get out of these sewers." I changed the subject swiftly, and nimbly made my way to a nearby ladder. (Which I made sure was far enough so as to not be in or directly near the theatre.) Raven followed silently.

On the surface, we actually weren't that far from the movies. But that wasn't what I was looking at. Maybe this date wasn't entirely over…? It was only 3, after all.

I went over to a street vendor and bought some roses. Raven was just getting out of the manhole and steadying herself on the road. "Wow, you are a Teen Titan! Robin, am I right? Your lady friend should be lucky!" The man exclaimed, probably happy I was buying so many.

"Yeah." I replied absently while walking back to Raven. "Here. Aren't these nice?" I smiled charmingly. I knew red roses probably weren't the best choice for her, but that was all he was selling. As far as I could tell, roses were the most 'romantic' flowers, but I didn't really know.

"…Yes. Thank you." Raven took the blossoms from my hand, and had a slight blush. From seeing her room once or twice, I had a feeling those flowers weren't going to make it there. The room wasn't exactly colorful.

I was still happy that she accepted them. That was when I decided to make a joke. "I hear you're good with kids." I was blatantly referring to the mission I had assigned her to, with the three little heroes-in-training: Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.

Her face flushed in embarrassment and anger. "Don't hold your breath…" Probably to control her emotions, I heard her say those spell words a few times: Azarath Metrion Zenthos.

That was when I remembered exactly who I was. And something was amiss; I could feel it. Naturally, I looked around to find the disturbance. A petty purse thief. They wouldn't get away with it, I vowed. And thus, I took off.

It was nice to help someone. _And _beat someone up that deserved it. I guess I was venting on the thief, but he needed punishment. Obviously, he was an easy catch; it didn't even take two minutes.

When I returned the purse (the robber was beaten and on his way with the police), the older woman thanked me. It was a warm sensation. The feeling of fulfillment. "You're welcome." The lady hurried off to her friends, where she was undoubtedly talking about me. I wasn't eavesdropping, she was just talking too loudly, and I happened to hear my name. _And_ smile. But that was beside the point.

Raven came up to my side, "That was fast." I nodded simply. Being a hero and saving the day was all I knew. The things Batman taught me…

"Let's get some pizza." Even though I had a feast earlier, I couldn't shake off the enormous appetite that I gained almost overnight. Considering the last time I proposed the idea, I didn't give her a chance to reply.

I grabbed her free hand (The other still had the roses I bought) and pulled her along to our normal pizza place. I didn't notice the contented smile on her face.

"The regular kind?" I offered as we took a seat, not really caring as long as I got something to eat. "Yeah." We ordered the first chance we got, and made small talk. (Teen Titan style.)

I could smell our food before I could see it. _Weird._ I automatically pulled out my wallet, but the chef (Yes, the chef himself liked to bring us our orders) waved me off. "No, no no! The Teen Titans can eat here on the house! You save our city, so you can eat here as much as you like for _free_!" He placed the pizza on the table, "It is great advertisement, you see. And we appreciate your work!"

Raven was already eating a slice, probably ignoring the man. "Thank you," I expressed my gratitude before digging in. He smiled in satisfaction before bidding farewell, saying something about being needed in the kitchen.

"Did you notice the lack of criminals lately?" I asked suddenly. It was odd; ever since Control Freak left that werewolf on us it was almost like all the major villains weren't attacking. Almost as if they were _waiting _for something.

"Yes. I find it strange." Raven answered almost immediately. "Do you think…?" I didn't want to finish the sentence, but was sure she understood exactly what I was referring to. "…It's possible."

I sighed. It was weird not to have someone try to destroy the city every day. Probably _too _convenient. That was when I realized we had finished the pizza, and checked the time. _4 P.M._

"We should head back. The others might be worried." I was about to start the trek back, when I remembered Raven's powers. She could take us to the T-Tower easily. I looked at her meaningfully.

"Are we waiting for something?" Raven smiled playfully. I chuckled a bit. "You know what I mean." She gave in and used her power to make a platform we could stand on.

We talked about meaningless things and just enjoyed eachother's company on the way back. But that was when things got confusing.

When we made it, I saw a surprising face standing in front of the tower. _Jinx?_


	4. A New Titan!

At this point in time, Jinx was still an enemy. Which is exactly why Raven and I got into a battling position. As soon as I was close enough to the ground, I jumped off.

"What are you doing here, Jinx? All alone?" I was getting ready to fight. She raised her hands and turned around slowly. "I'm not here to fight. I want to be a Teen Titan."

I watched her disbelievingly, but straightened up a few seconds later. Raven looked as if she didn't agree with my move, but wouldn't speak out.

"…Why so suddenly?" I still didn't completely think she was serious.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. Ever since your team infiltrated the Hive… St—I mean Cyborg, asked me to join you. I figured it'd be a lot better on this side, since if I got into trouble, my teammates would ditch. I noticed with you guys, that doesn't happen…Does that answer your question?"

"I guess. But I can't make you a Teen Titan yet. There _is_initiation you have to complete." I walked closer to Jinx, inspecting her expression. "What's that? I'm ready to do anything."

She seemed genuinely serious about this. "First, the majority of my team has to approve. Second, you have to prove you have what it takes to be a hero." There was actually more to it than that. I was keeping the most important point to myself.

Jinx nodded, and we started our way back to the Tower. I walked beside Raven, telling Jinx to walk in front of us, for obvious reasons. I whispered to Raven, "Keep an eye on her. This could be a trap."

Raven agreed with me completely. I led the would-be Titan to our living room, and told her to take a seat.

None of the other Titans were here. Which was really odd, usually someone was always in this room. I thought about who would be better suited to watch her, and figured I should do it. I knew Raven didn't trust her at all, and possibly the two could end up in a fight.

"Raven, could you gather up the other Titans and bring them here?"

She simply turned and left to follow the request. I was still standing, while Jinx was getting comfortable on the couch. "Aren't you going to take a seat?" I had to admit, her voice resembled that of a cat, which the only reason I could only think of was she was_ trying _to be alluring.

Had I been a regular teenager, it would have worked, but I've had to deal with attractive women before who would use tactics just like this. Usually they wanted to get information out of me when they used it. "Of course." I decided to see what she was up to, and sat down with some space between us, but not too much so as to seem suspicious.

"You know…You're kinda cute. We should go out sometime." Now _that_ I didn't get too much. And while the compliment was nice, it seemed like there was more to it. "Thanks, but being a Titan brings responsibilities. We don't have time for things like that." I felt like a hypocrite, and resolved not to go on 'dates' anymore.

"I see. That's too bad; I was really looking forward to it!" Jinx smiled at me. Thankfully, Raven returned with the others giving me an excuse not to reply.

"So, dude, Raven wouldn't tell us anything, so why are we here?" Beast Boy complained.

"J-Jinx? What are you…?" Cyborg was at a loss of what to say.

I stood back up and turned to my comrades, "Jinx here wants to be a Teen Titan. While we have this extra time, I figured we should go ahead and do it. I'm sure all of you are aware of how the procedure works…? You four will vote on whether or not she should become one of us. In the event of a tie, since there _are_ four of you, I will decide."

Jinx stood as well, and faced everyone to properly 'introduce' herself. "It may seem weird for me to want this, but the Hive is really cruel. Once you make a mistake, even during training, you would be scolded beyond belief and then punished. Which means every time you all would beat us, we would not only get sent to jail, but then disciplined by the Hive. I want to be a part of the winning team; I want to help bring down that place. If you would only accept me…"

I had to admit, it was pretty convincing. I decided to go down the row, from left to right. "Raven? What do you think?"

"…No. I don't think she's fit to be a Titan."

I moved right along. Everyone's opinions counted, "Cyborg?"

"I've been with Jinx before, and I think she'd be perfect as a Titan. My answer is 'Yes.'"

So far, it was one against one. "Your answer, Star?"

"I believe everyone should have a second chance. I think she has truly changed, her words were very inspiring!"

I figured Starfire would be quick to forgive. She was always looking for a new friend. However, I wasn't really sure what Beast Boy was thinking. "And you, Beast Boy?"

"…" Everyone stared intently upon the green Titan. "…I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Raven. Sure, she seems to have changed, but we were fighting with her just the other day! I don't think someone could suddenly transform whoever they are and all they've known so quickly."

There was truth in what Beast Boy said, along with the rest of my teammates. This outcome meant that I was going to have to decide. I really wasn't sure. There was Cyborg and Starfire on one side, then Raven and Beast Boy on the other. That didn't matter, but I needed to think of something. I figured the benefit of the doubt was in order. Besides, I planned on keeping a close eye on her regardless.

"Jinx…If you can pass the test, you will become an honorary Titan. Even so, since you were a villain before, there will be certain limitations and precautions. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh thank you! Yes, I do understand. What's the test?" I could feel Raven and Beast Boy's eyes boring into the back of my head, while Star and Cyborg were cheering.

"Glorious! Will you be my friend? It is wonderful to meet someone new!" Starfire shook Jinx's hands with a bit too much force. "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever…"

There was a bit of mingling, and Cyborg congratulated Jinx about being able to pass the first part. Which, usually, was very hard on the would-be Titan when it came down to me deciding their fate.

I let them talk for a bit, before bringing them back to the present situation. "Jinx." The simple name, or maybe the sound of my voice, got everyone to pay attention to me. It felt great to be a leader and to gain everyone's awareness so quickly, but I let the thought go as swiftly as it had come.

"The next assessment will test your skills in combat. You'll have to get a good time on the obstacle course, and you absolutely _cannot _hurt any civilians. Are you ready?"

"I am." She smiled at everyone, and on the way up started a conversation with Beast Boy. Starfire was telling Raven about how great Jinx was and about how they were going to be friends. It was funny to imagine what Raven's face must've looked like.

"What do you know about Jinx, Cyborg?" I glanced over at my companion, who had a slight blush. Maybe more happened on his Infiltration Mission than I had realized? "She's got really strong Hex Magic, and can hold her own in a hand-to-hand fight. In her old group she was the leader and had to think of all the plans. Which were good. I wouldn't say her wit is better than yours, though."

I chuckled at my friend's naïve nature. "I didn't mean her combat ability. I already know how she will do from previous encounters. I meant personality and heroic aptitude; what you think of her as a person."

"O-Oh. Right…" He laughed for a second, before answering my question, "I'm not going to lie, but we sorta had a thing back at the Hive. I mean, we _danced _together, if you know what I mean, man. She was a pretty good villainess, but I think she could really be changed for the better. Those other villains and guys she hangs around pale in comparison. Jinx can be a bit mischievous, but there is good in there."

I nodded to him. Cyborg was sounding a bit lovesick, which confused me. If they both had a relationship at the Hive, then why was Jinx asking me on a date? Personally, Jinx and I could never work out. She wasn't my type at all.

That thought got me thinking. Just _what _was my type? Innocent and cute? Eccentric and…Alien-like? But while outlining my 'dream' girl, Raven had somehow wormed her way into my head. And _she _was the very opposite of what I would have figured. Wait, why was I thinking about _Raven_?

I erased all thoughts from my mind as we made it to the roof. And where Jinx's obstacle course would begin. I appointed Cyborg to time her, Starfire to check on the 'citizens' (cardboard people scattered around the course), and Beast Boy to help where needed.

Raven and I had the most important jobs. We were going to 'rate' her heroicness, and pretty much everything we found about her during this test. (Such as anger, slipping up, tripping, losing control of powers, etc.)

When the time started, Jinx took off as nimbly as a cat. Her Hex powers were very helpful, I realized, as she used them to get rid of the sentry guns. (Set on stun, of course.) She didn't go so far as to simply touch one of the innocent bystanders. Until there was a baby stroller about to get flattened by a land slide.

The idea of this was to save the baby without getting hurt yourself. Jinx used her Hex magic to move the carriage safely out of harm's way while running around the rocks agilely. Once safely across, she pushed the stroller to a relatively more protected area before continuing.

The last part of this was to run as fast as you can to the finishing line while avoiding the obstacles. Some grounds were unstable, and you could fall in, there were a few higher elevated bumps to make her stumble, and there were even spots that were slippery to induce falling over. At the very end there was a 'bottomless pit' (Not really bottomless) that you had to jump over.

So far, Jinx was doing perfectly. It was almost like she could sense the potentially dangerous spots, and even when she couldn't she was able to easily recover. Jinx leapt over the ditch with unsettling ease, and crossed the finish line.

"2:42! Wow, you weren't that far from the course record!" Cyborg shouted to her, smiling. Jinx took a moment to breathe; the course was a little hard on beginners. "No injuries to be accounted!" Starfire congratulated the caster.

"What's…The course record?" Jinx looked up to Cy expectantly.

"2:35, this one is particularly new, so I'm sure there will be better scores soon."

"Who's score was that?"

"Mine." I walked up to them with Raven. Beast Boy and Star caught up with us quickly so we could talk about what we just witnessed.

"Woah, I was trying my hardest and you had 7 seconds on me? That's good!" Jinx complimented me.

"I'll tell you what I thought of the performance. I'd give you a 9/10. I thought you did pretty well, with no setbacks. But I wouldn't give you a 10/10 solely because of your time. Everything else was very good, almost perfect. What do you think, Raven?"

"7/10. The moves and physical elements were there, but your mental side wasn't. In Beast Boy's words, 'your head wasn't in the game.'"

I nodded. If anyone knew about meditating and things in the mind, it was Raven. "Cyborg. What does that add up to?"

Cyborg did a few things on his arm, calculating the final results. "80 percent. She passed."

"Look out!" Jinx shouted at us. I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but she suddenly used her Hex magic on me, pushing me back. Right where I stood fell a huge rock, almost 3x my size. I blinked disbelievingly, before Star flew towards me. "Robin! That Glofneer was _just like _the one from yesterday!"

After recovering from the shock, I walked around the rock, (No rhyme intended) and pulled out a Titan Communicator. "Jinx… That was a very heroic display. I realize that if you were still evil, you definitely would not have saved me. This is for you. Active from today, you are an honorary Teen Titan."

Jinx smiled to me and took the communicator from my hand. I spaced out, wondering exactly why rocks kept trying to knock me out, and just how they were able to move so close to me.

I excused myself from everybody, hoping Cyborg would take care of the new Titan for me. There were things I needed to investigate and figure out…

* * *

**_(Author's Notes: Okay, I know this chapter is relatively boring, but I promise the next one will be awesome, and come sooner. In fact, the next chapter will be the main event! I hope you know what I'm talking about. And I'm really sorry for this chapter coming out so late, I was working on some of my other stories! _**

**_Thank you for reading, and I would love to see a review from you!)  
_**


	5. Animalistic Instincts: Part One

~Next Day: 3:02~

"It's pretty cool being a Titan." Jinx mentioned as she leaned back into the couch. We were just about to watch a movie Beast Boy picked out for us.

"It gets even better! Just wait 'til there's a crime, Robin will say an awesome catchphrase!" BB smiled toothily at me as he popped the disk into the player. Raven was on my right side while Jinx was on my left.

"Yes! It is most glorious when we 'kick the butt.'" Star laughed at her own little joke. Raven was reading what I assumed to be a spell book. I briefly wondered how she could even consider _looking_ at any words when everyone was being so loud.

"We still have to figure out where you'll be stationed." I commented, not wanting her to get _too _comfortable here.

"Aww, I can't stay here?" Jinx questioned. I guess she already had gotten cozy.

"I'm not sure. There are a lot of things that would depend on. Besides, there might be a sector that is in need of a hero."

The movie silenced any comeback she might have come up with, and everyone looked to the screen. Beast Boy turned off the light, and I glanced over to see Raven's reaction.

She sighed, closed her book, and set it off to the side. And _then_ she noticed I was watching her. I looked away quickly, feigning innocence while staring at the TV screen. I could've_ sworn_ Raven smiled just now.

The movie's title was _Betrayal_. Intrigued, I gave it the majority of my attention, with only the occasional glimpse at Raven to see her reaction at any given part of the movie. It was about a group of college students who went to a forest cottage for vacation. Somebody died a few days in, and everyone grew suspicious. All the kids wanted to go back home, but their car wouldn't turn on. Every day, someone else would die in some weird way.

Driven to insanity, one man ran into the forest, only later to be discovered dead. With three people left, no one was certain who the murderer was. Two of them were absolutely positive that the other was the killer. The third, (A girl) pretended to be on both of their sides and set them up. While the two men were at each other's throats, the girl pulled a revolver out of her pocket and shot them. It turned out she secretly hated all of them, and was a bit crazy. Leaving no evidence that she was there, the woman escaped, only to be seen (I assumed) in the next movie.

"That was…Unlike anything I've ever seen you pick out, Beast Boy." I admitted. Just _how _did he find out about this movie? It was really gory and a bit disturbing.

Jinx looked as if she thoroughly enjoyed the movie while Star was obviously a bit shaken. Raven didn't seem phased in the least and Cyborg was being, well… Cyborg.

"Booyah That was awesome, BB!" He jumped out of his seat to high-five Beast Boy.

"What's next?" Raven asked uninterestedly, but anyone who understood her would know she was having fun.

"How 'bout number two? It has _Girl Scouts_!" Beast Boy seemed like he really wanted to watch it. Cyborg looked really confused about the last statement.

I had to be the one to burst his cookie-fantasy. "How about something a bit more…Happy?" I glanced meaningfully at Starfire, hoping the green Titan would understand.

"But…The cookies!" He was drooling.

"There are other movies with cookies." Cyborg still looked put-off by the whole conversation, "How about _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up with that suggestion. "You're right! There's candy, cookies, gum, and chocolate!" He was already putting the movie in.

After this one I was going to have to end our fun. Today was the day _it _was supposed to happen, and I didn't want to wait too long before locking myself up. If all the werewolf legends were right, I would change when the moon came up.

Throughout the movie, I kept anxiously checking the time and looking out the window. Jinx was the one who questioned the behavior.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Cyborg? What time does the moon come out tonight?" He did a few things on his arm scanner.

"About 7:50." I once again checked the time; the movie was almost over. 6:53. I was starting to feel a bit odd. "Let's go. Better safe than sorry."

"You're right." Cy and I got up. The other Titans followed us as well; probably worried over me. I heard Jinx ask Star about what was happening.

We were headed to a room Cyborg had been working on for the past few days. He made sure it was…Well…Impossible to escape. The space itself was completely white, and the walls were reinforced with Titanium. There were vents, but they were on the ceiling and the passageway was far too small even for me. Also, as a just-in-case measure, all powers wouldn't work inside the room. The only thing in it was a clock.

I waited by the door while everyone (except Raven) went up to where they could open it. There was a small compartment beside the containment chamber where they would be watching through a thick glass. The big, obvious red button was what operated the door.

Raven put a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay." I turned and gave her a hasty hug. It was very unlike me, but I really needed this support.

She was caught off guard, (a rare thing to behold) but returned it. "Thank you…For being here." I didn't know how I felt about Raven, but at the moment, it didn't matter. Nothing did.

It ended all too soon. When I heard a click, signaling the door was now open, I pulled away. "Later, make sure to tell me what embarrassing things I did."

She didn't seem at all amused by my joke. "Okay." She walked to where the others were, and where they would all watch me. I strolled into the middle of the room before hearing the door close. Predictably, my teammates were just ahead, and I could see them. (Weird, I would have figured Cyborg would use tinted glass.)

They all watched me expectantly, and I took a seat on the ground. I thought about my past with Batman, the team, and even about Raven. Just how did I feel about her? She is a great teammate, sure, but when I asked her on that date, did I long for something more? …Did I fall for her at some point? I was really confused, and I couldn't sort out my feelings at all.

Minutes passed, and I checked the single digital clock above me. 7:45. When did the time go by so fast? Was I really that lost in my thoughts? Nervously, I checked to see what the others were doing. Beast Boy was passed out, Starfire was watching me with concern vibrant on her features, Cyborg seemed to be checking something on his arm, Raven's eyes never wavered from me, and…Wait, where was Jinx?

It looked like she disappeared at some point. Suddenly, all the Titans turned toward the entrance of their room. Something was happening. I jumped up, not able to sit still when there was something amiss.

But I had more pressing matters at the moment.

* * *

~Switch Characters~

It was…Strange. I hadn't expected him to hug me so suddenly. And despite locking away my emotions and meditating constantly, I couldn't help but feel…Really happy.

From the first time I met Robin, there was something about him. Something that made him stand out from the others. It was _him _who gave me hope when my father tried to take over the world. And still… Robin's the one who brought all of us together as a team.

Sometimes, I have trouble maintaining control of my powers. _Because of him._ I don't even think he knows what he does to me. I would never be able to tell him how I feel; because I know the closest I can ever be to him is how we are now. _Heroes._

And now that he just might be a _something else_, I don't know what to do. Being the way that I am, the daughter of _him_, I know what it's like to be…Different.

Where did Jinx go? There was something suspicious about her showing up on that day. And now that she's disappeared at this specific time… I heard somebody walking towards us from the hallway. All of us looked over at the entrance. (Beast Boy woke up a couple of seconds ago.)

It was too dark to see anything clearly, but I knew someone was there. Robin let out a painful sound. My eyes quickly shifted to check on him. He was breathing hard, and I _knew _it was happening. Robin was definitely trying to resist it, and he was able to maintain himself for a bit.

A pink magic-like blast dashed passed us and pushed the button. _The button that released the door. _"No…!" Things were not looking good for us.

"Jinx?" Cyborg was confused, but I knew. She had betrayed us. Or, rather, tricked us into believing she was on our side. I never trusted her.

Starfire was trying to push the button once again, but Mammoth ran in and punched her with enough force to break the wall she landed on. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and knocked the giant against the reinforced glass. The _traitor_ came in next, smiling deviously. I engaged her in a hand-to-hand fight while Cyborg, with a bit of a belated start, attacked Gizmo.

"Why?" I aimed a punch towards her head, but she dodged by leaned to the side. "It was the perfect opportunity! With Robin out of the picture, you all are pathetic," she tried to knock me off balance with a lower foot sweep but I jumped over, "Remember the _first _time we took over this tower? It was so incredibly easy. But once _he _came back, you were able to reclaim it. This time, he won't be able to help you."

"How did you know?" I was trying to use my powers to push the button, but Jinx wasn't letting up in her attacks. "That low-rate criminal…Control Freak? He sent videos to every villain in Jump City, telling us about Robin's…Unfortunate turn of events."

We were equals in hand-to-hand, neither of us had actually landed a hit yet. It appeared the others were doing okay with their combatants, although Cyborg was having a harder time with his. Robin was starting to grow larger; his body becoming…Wolf-like.

"You should pay more attention to who you're fighting." I realized I wasn't really _in_ the battle, but was instead relying on instinct. Jinx kicked me in the side before I had time to react. Under my breath, I chanted, "…Azarath Metrion Zenthos…!" She didn't hear me, and was about to land another blow, but I used my powers just in time.

I ripped the metallic wall and slammed it into my foe. I knew I would have a few minutes before she would be able to attack again. Instinctively, I automatically checked on my teammates. Starfire and Beast Boy were banding together against Mammoth while Cyborg was trying to get Gizmo off of his back.

Robin was completely changed by now. His clothes had been ripped off by the altered size, his teeth and claws were extremely sharp, and he had fur everywhere. The only thing that could have distinguished him from others was his mask and utility belt. Robin was sniffing his surroundings when he noticed the ever-so obvious door.

On normal occasions, I would have used my powers to close that door manually, but they wouldn't work in there. I rushed to the button, outstretched my hand, but then I got slammed into by _something._ It knocked me to the ground, and I realized that was the same metal wall I hit Jinx with.

"How's it…Feel?"

"…Azarath…Metrion…Zenthos." I launched the object off of me and towards my assailant. With the extra time, I tried once again to push the button, which was right next to me.

But apparently Jinx had dodged the metal, and used her Hex Magic on the switch. Instead of pushing it down, the spell _ripped it off_.

"There we go! No distractions." I glared at her, but my mind was at work. _This isn't good. We need to finish this quickly and get Robin under control. He's already investigating the door… Maybe one of us needs to go and secure him while everyone else handles this here?_

Beast Boy must've had the same thoughts, because he jumped over me and started attacking Jinx. (Regular form.) "Raven, your powers are the best to help him. Go!"

I took his advice and fled from the room. I pulled my hood on, feeling more comfortable that way. Once at the containment room, I looked around cautiously. The door was completely open, and Robin was nowhere to be seen.

However, he did leave a trail. The walls on the path he chose had claw marks, and some fur was lying around. I picked up my pace and levitated so I could catch up faster.

Somewhere along the way, his mask must've fallen off, because it was lying in the middle of the corridor. I placed it in a pocket I recently put on my cape, silently promising to return it as soon as he turned back.

The trail ended, and it led into a room. _My _room.

* * *

**_(Author's Notes: Okay, before any of you ask why I made Jinx did that, or if you think I hate her, I don't. Really. I can't say much else without spoilers, but just wait! And, did you like the change of POV? Let me know!)_**

**_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, or Girl Scouts. They all belong to their rightful owners.  
_**


End file.
